Evanecense
by BuffyLove23
Summary: Sixteen years later the Cullen family is back in Forks, to a few changes. Billy is dead, Jacob is missing, Seth has imprinted, Leah has found love!Only problem is it hasn't been enough time. Carlisle can't get his job back at the hosbital because he hasn't aged. Renesmee is now in high school for the first time an finds The Wolves and here family arn't the only creatchers here.


_1. Back To The Black _

The Volvo speed down the road back to Forks, everything looked the same even though its been years. I didn't know how to feel, yes we were home and I would have my Jacob back, but under the circumstances no. Billy had passed away, and even though I didn't know him that well it still hurt. Mommy had talked Daddy, and the rest of the family into going even though the kids they went to high school with would still be old enough to have teens them selves.

So now the thick dark green trees flew past us in a blur of brown and green, and I sat in the back seat playing with the black lace that went over the black silk. Auntie Alice had picked it out for me three weeks ago. Leah of all people had called us and told us the news.

"We'll be there soon. Nessie don't expect Jacob to be there. He hurts and probably wants to be alone." Daddy said as he drove. I nodded even though I couldn't see Jacob not being there for his Dads funeral. Mommy looked back at me to smile sadly. Her hair was down and curled around her face. Her long sleeved arm came back to pat my knee. Her pale hand was a comforting cold.

When we pulled up Daddy held my door open Mommy took my hand and we walked up past the head stones. I could smell the pack and all the humans that were here. The steady thump of their hearts almost made me whimper. I wanted them, but as Uncle Jazz has taught me. Not breathing around the humans is a good thing and even though it is discomfort able it helps tremendously. I walked not breathing and watching my feet. Left, right, back, forth.

"Bells!" I heard a familiar voice call to Mommy. I looked up smiling. Grandpa Charlie was waving us over. He looked older than I remember. His hair had grey in it. And wrinkles covered his face like a unwanted blanket. Under that was sorrow. Mommy rushed over to hug him. He hugged her back tightly. Letting a few tears fall then only to wipe then away when she let go.  
"Hey Dad." She was smiling at him. He was stunned for a moment then backed up to sit in his seat again. He motioned for us to sit next to him. Daddy lead me over and sat me between him and Mommy.

I tuned out all the sniffling and sobbing as the service started. I straitened up a bit to see over heads. No Jacob, any where. I slouched a bit at this fact. How could he not be here. This was important. Daddy squeezed my hand a bit. He must have read my thoughts. I looked over to Mommy, she looked grim, even not being able to cry.

The service had carried on into the night, everyone saying a few words and some letting flowers fall into the dirt hole in the ground that held a old man so many loved. And so many would miss for reasons I didn't understand. I'd meet Billy all but a hand full of times, and even then it was only to say hello as Jake and I walked back to his room. I felt uncomfortable here because of it.

Once it was over people got up and started to talk a bit, there was more crying and hugging. Everyone was a bit of a blur, I remembered some of them, not well but I knew who they were. I was young when I met them and when I left them here alone with their lives and loves. Left Jacob here to go on without me. And now he was alone.

"Bella Edward!" I heard a male vice yelling, as a tall boy ran up to us. He was tall and had olive colored skin. His hair was short but starting to hang into his eyes a bit.

"Seth!" Mommy yelled as they hugged. He hugged Daddy and me too. Smiling but making a face as he pulled away from me.

"You look good Seth." Daddy said smiling at him. He nodded.

"And you still look young." Seth nodded, then turned to me again his face dropped a bit. "Jacob took the death hard. I haven't heard from him in a while." He added, making me frown more. "Last time he said any thing he was in Canada again. But that was a few weeks ago. We catch glimpses of him, of were he is, but that's it. I'm sorry Nessie." It made me sad. Daddy rubbed the back of my hand gently looked gloom.

Later that night I lay there staring at my old wooden walls, my cell on my pillow. There was nothing. No Jacob here to wish me good night. No friends to text me. I was so alone, and I was starting high school tomorrow alone. This completely sucked.

2. _Simply High School_

The next morning I woke up to clouds and opera on my IPod. I'd put in head phones half way through the night, helping me drown out my Parents incisive love making. If I listened to the right songs it worked.

Yawning I climbed out of bed and made my way sluggishly to my closet. I opened the double doors and pulled open the top drawer in my closet. I pulled out a black under shirt. Armed with that a pink long sleeve and a pare of skinny jeans I made my way to the shower. As I brushed through the knots in my hair I could smell eggs cooking from down the hall. The smell made my mouth water.

When I made it to the kitchen Daddy had placed a full plate of eggs and toast in front of me. A glass of orange juice was sitting next to my plate. Mommy was sitting across from me.

"Morning my beautiful baby girl." She said as I stuffed my face. I smiled at her, placing my hand on her cheek. It made her smile wider.

"Renesmee you have to remember not to do that in school." Daddy said taking my face in his hands. Mommy glared at him.

"She knows Edward. She won't blow it." I nodded in agreement. Even though I was so used to having my way of communication I would have to get used to taking out loud to people. I jumped up touched both o their faces showing them that I was going to go say bye to Grandma and Grandpa, Auntie Alice Uncle Jazz, Uncle Emmett, and my favourite Auntie Rose. I rushed out the door and down the steps and over to Grandmas.

Grandpa opened the door to greet me. A smile was spread across his face.

"Good morning Renesmee." He hugged me. Grandpa even though I'd stop growing still was amazed at my way of life. He'd stopped taking measurements which I was grateful for. Grandma was next to him in the door way. I kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Ready for your first day of hell?" Uncle Emmett asked. There was a bell of laughter from behind him as Auntie Alice kind of danced over to me. She smacked Uncle Emmett playfully.

"It is not Hell."

"And remember Renesmee, be careful." Uncle Jasper was instantly there standing in front of me. He hasn't gotten used to me yet I don't think. Yes he loves me, but he seams to walk on egg shells every time I'm in the room. I make it harder for him with my beating heart. I understood that. The fact that he didn't get to close didn't bother me much any more.

I started to reach up to touch his face but stopped. Sighing I said,

"I know Uncle Jazz. Not exposing the family, hold your breath most of the time it helps." I quoted him with a smile. Aunt Rosalie laughed and hugged me tightly.

"She knows Jasper. She isn't stupid." I stood there for a moment letting Aunt Rose hug me. I flipped my cell up pushing a button so the light came on and showed me the time. I wiggled out of her embrace holding my cell up in the air for emphasis.

"I'm going to late!" And with that I jogged down the stairs.

"Be careful!" Jasper yelled after me. I turned and walked backwards as I yelled,

"It's just High School! What could possibly go wrong!"

3. _Same Places, Different Faces_

When I pulled up into the schools parking lot People were staring at me. Some turned to whisper and point. I ducked my head and hurried to the main office to get my class schedule. There was a old woman standing there she smiled at me when I opened the doors and walked up to the desk.

"Can I help you dear?"

"Um, yeah I just started. I need my class schedule." I said looking up a bit. She gasped but smiled. She hit a few keys on her computer and there was a noise in the back of the office. She reached under the desk and held out a clip board.

"I'll need you to fill these out real fast. You're one of the Cullen kids aren't you?" She asked, I nodded and her smile grew wider. I walked over and sat in one of the hard plastic chairs that lined the wall, and started to fill out the paper work. When I finished I handed her the clip board and she handed me a piece of pink paper with my classes printed on it. I had all honors classes. And P.E., I groaned I knew Emmett was the one who did that to me. He found it funny how I fumbled around in sporty things. I was good in books, and rock climbing. Not so much in any other things that have to do with athletic attire. I could run, kind of. I take after my Mom in that department.

When I made it to my first class, I was standing there like an idiot not knowing where to sit. The teacher seeing me standing there clapped his hands to get every ones attention.

"Class we have a new student here today. This is," He looked at his paper. "Rensmee?"

"Renesmee." I corrected. "You can call me Nessie if it's easier to remember." He grunted like he didn't believe me about it. He looked back at the class.

"This is Renesmee Cullen. She just moved her from Vancouver. I want you to treat her like any other new student here. With respect and dignity!" He looked at me. He smelled like day old Whisky, and strong after shave. His heart was beating but not strongly. He was a sick man, I could smell it on him. The sickness.

"Renesmee!" I jumped a bit as I zoned back into reality.

"Huh?"

"You can sit over in the desk there." He was pointing to one by the window. There was two empty sitting facing the chalk board. I rushed to a seat and put my bag down. The whole room pulsed in unison. They all smelled amazing. The girl to the right of me in the desk by the door was on her period this week. The stench was not well hidden in a cloud of sickly sweet perfume. There was a boy with a football jersey on, that smelled of smoke, and dirt. He was full of life. No illness in his veins. All of them made my mouth water.

I started making doodles in the margins of my note book trying to take my mind off it. We were given homework that I blankly wrote down. By the end of the day I was rigid and needed to go home. I jumped into the Volvo and speed back out the parking lot. My speed made a few kids jump as I past them and their groups. I'd sat alone for lunch and didn't mind it at all. There were tables out side, but because it was raining I couldn't sit out there. So I was stuck in the room with the humans breathing and eating and their blood pulling in their veins, their mouths moving in so much I didn't know what they said. They pointed and laughed, some pointed and shock their heads. Everyone stared though. Girls smacking their boyfriends for staring to much. Guys smiling like idiots, and trying to make eye contact.

I was driving and ended up at La Push instead of home. I pulled out my cell and called Seth, who didn't answer. I left him a message and went down to the beach. I'd texted and called Jacob a half a dozen times, but he didn't reply. When I got closer to the beach I heard laughter, more of a giggling than laughter really. I walked closer and froze. Leah was laughing as a guy kissed her neck. His dark skin was a few shades darker than hers. They were playing in the sand and he was winning. Her laughter quickly turned to moaning as his kisses swooped lower on her chest. I gasped and ducked behind a tree, hoping they wouldn't notice me. I held my breath for the twentieth time today, but it was to late, I heard him sit up still laughing and whispered,

"I think we have company." It was time to go. I sprinted back to the car and spun out of the parking lot driving back home as fast as I could. I couldn't contain my laughter though. Id just interrupted some on the beach. Leah of all people, I was embarrassed. Really embarrassed.


End file.
